User blog:Gliscor Fan/1 Year Here
You know, I was going to make this blog a couple days ago, but then... complications arose and I was unable to post it. As of July 2nd, 2016, I have completed one year of being on this wiki. I didn't get a badge because of multiple instances in which I was unable, but I do want to do a blog about it. So, without further ado, a bunch of stuff. Important Fights I made - The Yamai Twins vs The Wonder Twins - My First Battle ever - Queen Elsa vs Frozone - One of my most popular original battles (Also got a redux) - Zatanna vs Sister Grimm - One of my favorite suggestions - Ai Enma vs Raven - My best written battle - Yukiko Amagi vs Cinder Fall - My Most Recent Battle - Beast Boy vs. Ben Tennyson - A Battle that may actually become a Death Battle Special Thanks to the following people 1. User:Ahomeschoolingroudon - The guy I consider to be one of my best friends here. He's on the VsDA Research Team and also collaborated with me on John Constantine vs Hellboy. Basically he's on top of everything, while also helping me out with the most recent debacle. 2. User:WarpyNeko930 - Warp's another close friend, who's also on the VsDA Research Team. He's helped out most with our most recent fight, Junko Enoshima vs Light Yagami, as well as stuff I can't exactly share yet. Warp's pretty calm about most things, and despite our fights (which may seem like huge deals, but currently, they aren't really), I still consider him a close friend. 3. User:Arigarmy - Memes. That is all. I used to not like Ari, but after a long time, I very much enjoyed him and we became friends over time. However, the Zelda Timeline thing still gets to me. Curse you, Zelda Timeline 4. User:TrashtaChief2003 - He's not getting into my house, although he's a pretty cool dude when he's not doing anything homestuck related. 5. User:Fedora Lord Para 348 - Obligatory "Include Para In Here" thing. Para is someone I also consider a close friend. It seems like a lot of my "close friends" are mods or were mods at one point, which is weird. Either way, Para helped out with the first episode of VsDA, Madoka vs Moon, and he's a hell of a lot of fun to RP with on Chatzy. Especially if anything Nisa-related happens. 6. Proto - This guy is awesome, in general. Although it never actually made it to an episode, he did a great animation for Alan Grant vs Indiana Jones, and he's a relatively calm person. 7. User:ArachnoGia - Recently, I've been able to talk to him over voice chat on skype, and he sounds like a total british wanker, but a really cool british wanker. 8. User:Thetmartens - He's pretty cool too. Someday I may actually meet him in Real Life, once I get my tickets to Sakura-Con 2017. 9. User:Quauntonaut - If it wasn't for him, I would've never actually gotten Toontown. I have no idea if this is a good thing or a bad thing. 10. User:BonBooker - Skullgirls. Also he's hilarious. I guess. If I forgot you It's probably because my memory is shit and I have already forgotten your usernames. I respect the hell out of almost everyone here, save a few people who I obviously have difference of opinions with. Also, Mage is cool. Also, thanks to everyone who helps out with VsDA, Past, Present, or Future. I'm still looking for people to be on the research team, if needed. I can't exactly get on chat atm, but my skype is The_Masta_Official, if you want to add me. Hopefully I can be around for another year or so. Probably won't make another blog. Category:Blog posts